Urgency of Love
by Mara93
Summary: Arthur seeks his love, but he is warned to not use haste. And there is a hindrance that gives him fear. This is a reincarnation story of Arthur and Gwen, with Merlin and Kilgharrah too.


**Urgency of Love**

**Written for:** ag_fics Fic Battle 2.0

**Prompt:** hope27-Arthur/Guinevere,_ 'I will love with urgency but not haste.'_

**Characters: ** A/G, Merlin, Kilgharrah

**Rating: ** T

….

Merlin kept telling him that he couldn't rush this. If he did then he would fall into her trap and everything would be lost. Camelot would never rise again. But not moving fast was hard for Arthur. A man of action for so many years, this new stillness being forced upon him was indeed difficult.

"Alright Arthur." Merlin walked into the room now, taking in the other's attire. Well he was a lot better at dressing himself with corresponding colors thanks to the special tape Merlin put on the clothes. "The town's called Pacifica, coastal, according to my magic."

"That special ball you have?" Arthur asked, putting on his jacket.

"Yeah." Merlin told him, coming forward with a large dog that had black-brown short fur. "I know you're scared."

"Merlin, I'm not scared of anything. Idiot." Arthur insisted. But Merlin knew better. Being in this whole new world was bad enough. His entry was supposed to a lot less complicated, but thanks to Morgana things were _quite_ complicated. "You're going to take Kilgharrah."

Arthur let out a whoosh of bothered air from his lips. "Your dog that really was a dragon back in Camelot, but now is a…"

"Yeah…dog…Arthur. He's a dog now." Kilgharrah growled. "He doesn't like it, but it is what it is. When Morgana got together with the Avalon sisters who decided to turn against the healing…who decided they didn't like you, lots of things got ruined.

Slipping on his sunglasses, Arthur deadpanned. "Tell me about it. Okay, come on…"

Arthur waited for the sound of footsteps, but there was none.

"Merlin."

"I can't go with you Arthur."

"_What?"_

Merlin could hear his best friend's upset, but Morgana's curse had caused this too. "When we countered the spell with the good sisters of Avalon, we couldn't break through all of what Morgana and the others did. You have to find her alone."

"What about Kilgharrah?"

Arthur pointed to the big dog who let out an insulted woof.

Merlin shook his head, grasping Arthur's shoulder. "It's not the same. He's an animal."

Another angry woof. Kilgharrah in this world could understand everything, but couldn't talk.

"A very intelligent animal who will not steer you wrong."

Arthur let out a sigh, shaking his head. He had no choice though, really, did he? Either he lived alone or…he braved it.

"You better be right."

Merlin nodded, telling him, "Okay, now look…uh…well anyway, _search_ for a sign of the kingdom. Any sign of it. That will be what will lead you to her."

"Like the word Camelot on a rock?" Arthur deadpanned.

"Arthur."

"Yeah yeah. Okay. A sign. Hear that Kilgharrah…we're…well _you're_ looking for a sign. Crap."

_*Woof*_

…

_Ah_, the smell of saltwater, fried fish and people in general, assaulted his nose. So did the sounds of children, moving motor boats, and the docked ones hitting against the pier. The wind pulled at his black jacket and his red polo. But none of it led to a sign. After hours of walking up and down the beach, on the board walk area and in the town area, where the houses were some of the nicest in San Mateo County, Arthur was feeling defeated.

"Kilgharrah, where is this sign?" He asked the dog who promptly went:

_*Woof*_

"You saw it?"

_*Woof*_

That was a no *woof*. Arthur knew them well now. He hadn't found the sign yet and without the sign he wouldn't find her, and without her…well…

Suddenly Kilgharrah started running and Arthur panicked, letting the leash go. After that he panicked even more, almost hitting the ground, but his strong sense of balance kept him up. A bunch of teenagers moving past, made snickering noises. People around stared as he called out frantically. "Kilgharrah, come back!" His heart was beating so fast, he could feel it pounding against his chest.

Idiot Merlin was right.

He was scared.

_Terrified._

"Oh…are you alright?" A soft voice asked, an even softer hand touching his wrist. "I was working and this big dog just ran right into the restaurant and I saw you yelling. So…is he yours?"

"Yeah." Arthur breathed, starting to take his glasses off, but then-it was there.

He could feel a certain intensity, could feel-

"Are you blind?" She asked suddenly.

He nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Oh." She let out a sigh. "No wonder you were so scared. It's okay now though. He's here. Your dog. His tag says Kilgharrah. Well you have him back. And um…I should go back to work. I'm over there. You can barely see it from the beach. Not that you would _see_ it. I'm sorry. That wasn't a copacetic thing to say. Are you hungry?"

Arthur had the oddest sensation. He reached out, grasped her wrist. "What is your name?"

"Oh it's Gwen. And you just look like you haven't eaten in a while. Well I don't mean you look anorexic or anything. Just…hungry. Not that…well…um…anyway, I go on my break like in five minutes. If you want to join me…I'd be happy to share lunch with you.

I don't know why I'm saying that. I don't usually do that. Invite a stranger to lunch. But…_there's something about you_."

His heart was pounding again. Not because he was scared, but excited. _Gwen. Short for Guinevere?_ "What is the name of the place you work at?"

"Oh it's Camelot Fish and Chips. So without sounding really odd, which I probably already do. Er, do you want to have lunch with me?"

"Yeah." He whispered.

_He found her. _

Now…no rush. No haste. Be still.

Calm.

Love was an urgent emotion. But it could never go faster than it was meant to.

…

Days passed to a week. They'd share lunch almost every afternoon. Kilgharrah would come too. They talked and talked like they'd known each other for years.

_But then they had_…in a time long ago.

One day she asked…

"Arthur…do you mind if I kiss you?"

He smiled and said. "No."

"Oh." She backed away with disappointment.

He laughed. "I don't mind at all."

So Gwen kissed him and the most awful part of the spell from Morgana lifted. He took off his sunglasses and saw her with his eyes for the first time.

_And she…_

"Arthur? My husband? Oh my God…where are we?"

He smiled Still. As they stood right underneath the sign. He gestured peacefully, "In Camelot, Guinevere. We're in Camelot."

And so they were.

And so he found his queen.

His heart's breath.

Without haste.

Without selfishness.

_Just the urgency of love._

_..._

**Note:** This story and some more that I will be posting are from AG Fics Fic Battle 2.0 as stated above. They're all new, none of them drabbles, all in the category of reincarnation, so I decided to post them separately. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading._  
_


End file.
